Fresh meat
by Jazminas1999
Summary: Akiza Izayoi is the new student at Duel Academy, she doesn't know but she will have some adventures coming up!
1. Chapter 1

**Normal Pov **

"I'm Sherry, your new room mate," The blonde, obviously French, girl welcomed Akiza to her dorm.

"I'm Akiza Izayoi."

"I'll show you around if you want. Now just get dressed classes start at 8:00, we only have an hour," Akiza nodded and went to get dressed. Izayoi was a well known name around New Domino. Hideo Izayoi is the state senator and his daughter was Akiza. She didn't like everyone saying 'Oh yeah, you're the senators daughter,' it made her not have a personality of her own. She got dressed and went out the door with her books in her hands. 'The only good thing about this school so far is, no uniforms,' Akiza thought.

"You coming? I'll show you you're locker. And maybe you'll get to meet my friends along the way," Sherry said walking off into the direction of the white building. The hall was super long, it looked like there was no end. "Lucky you your locker isn't at the very back, mine is." Sherry said. "This one is yours. Carly will show you your next class because I better get going. See you at lunch."

"Bye." Akiza simply said waving Sherry off. "Hey," she said to the girl with the huge round glasses in front of her, Carly.

"U-um Hi! I'm Carly, as you already know." She stammered. Carly took a careful look at Akiza. "You're very nice looking."

"Um, Thanks I guess." Akiza was wearing black shorts, a red tank top and black strap heels.

"So… what's your first class?"

"Geography." Carly motioned Akiza to follow her, so she did. As they walked across the hall lot's of teen's stared at Akiza, mostly guys. Carly seemed to notice and blush a little since she is standing beside a famous well- known girl that is getting all the attention of the school.

"Omg, there he is act normal!" Carly whispered eagerly.

"Who?" Akiza asked and looked who she was looking at. It was a tall blonde guy. But what Akiza focused on more was the guy beside him. He was shorter than his friend but taller than the orange haired guy, he had black spiked hair with blonde highlights and he had the most deepest shade of cobalt eyes.

"Fresh meat." Crow whispered into Yusei's ear. Yusei turned to see who was the so called 'new student'. And my wasn't he shocked. It was the most attractive girl he has seen and he couldn't take his eyes off her Bronze ones. He stared at the way her long dark red hair flowed behind her.

"Well this will be one heck of a day," Jack said smirking at Yusei. "Ain't I rite? Yus?"

**Well that is one chap Hope you guys like It and please comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

When Akiza walked into the Geography room she was greeted by the teacher.

"Hello, you must be Miss Izayoi," The woman greeted. "I am Mrs Thornton. Please take a seat beside Crow, he's the ginger guy at the very back."

Akiza scanned the room and found the guy the teacher was talking about. As she approached him she remembered seeing him somewhere, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey, name's Crow."

"Hi."

"You're Carly's new friend rite?"

"Yeah," Then it snapped. She remembered seeing him in the hall, with the blue eyed guy and the blonde.

"Quiet down class! Take notes what you miss copy off a friend at lunch." The teacher announced raising her voice. Akiza tried to listen to the teacher as much as she can but then she lost track. She could see Mrs Thornton's mouth moving, but what she said was a blur. Then out of nowhere she heard snoring. It wasn't loud but loud enough for her only to hear. She turned to where the noise was coming from. Crow fell asleep. She chuckled.

Crow never paid attention in class. Sometimes he tried. Then the teacher starts speaking genius language and he doesn't understand so he falls asleep.

Akiza took down some notes for homework. She shook Crow seeing that there was only a few minutes of class left.

"I'll wake up when my alarm rings," he whispered. She shook him again. "A few more minutes."

"Read pages 1-9 in your Geography books and answer all the questions on page 10. Some of the stuff is not in the book, but if you were paying attention you should have everything in your notebook." The teacher said. "Class dismissed."

The bell rang.

"Ugh," Crow groaned. "Akiza do you mind if I copy your notes at lunch? If you haven't noticed I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, sure, and I noticed you sleeping because you were snoring."

"Really? Was I loud?"

"Not that loud. I think I was the only one that heard."

"Good." He sighed. "Well, see ya'" with that he took off. I went to my locker to check my next class. It was history.

The teacher's name was Miss Stone. She dressed awkwardly, as if she was all the way back in 1940. She had a long red skirt (it reached the ground) and a blue woollen jumper. But it's warm outside! Nearly 28 degrees, for crying out loud. I sat beside Sherry for this class. She looked bored as ever.

"Are classes in this school always this boring?" I asked.

"Well, no. depends on the teacher you get. History used to be fun, but now it isn't because we got 'Miss Stone-age'." I chuckled at her remark. I never noticed that the class already started, but who cares? Me and Sherry just kept on blabbing. "So, find anyone your taste?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, anyone you see you like?"

"Umm" I thought about it. Should I tell her about blue eyes? "No. Maybe I will. Haven't seen everyone in the entire school yet."

"Okay."

"Anyone you like?" I asked her. She seemed to think about it too. The she sighed.

"Yeah,"

"Who?"

"Crow. You probably don't know him."

"Is it the one that falls asleep in class, snores and ginger spiked up hair?"

"Sounds just like him." We went on talking about crushes. She told me Carly likes tall blonde Crow's friend named Jack.

"Well class since you've been so good and quiet I will give you no homework!" Miss Stone- age exclaimed. Maybe she's not that bad after all.

"Good. Because if we got any we would be clue less," Sherry whispered.

The bell rang and this one is the second best one, Lunch. The best one is school's over.

I sat at a table with Sherry and Carly. There were free spaces left at the table but soon they will be taken compared to the amount of people coming in through the cafeteria doors.

Today's special was: mash potatoes with rashers and orange juice. Something I would eat for breakfast.

***With the guys***

Crow yawned.

"You slept again didn't you?" Jack asked.

"When does he not sleep?" Yusei said grinning at his lazy friend. "Did you at least take any notes?"

"No. Maths doesn't need taking down notes. And about Geography I have to take it down from Akiza."

"Who?"

"Akiza. New girl," Then the three walked over to the girls' table. "Hey! Izayoi have you got your notebook?" She nodded giving him the large black pad. He started scribbling.

"Do you think he gets anything he is writing down?" Yusei whispered to Jack, Carly, Sherry and Akiza. They all shook a 'no'.

"Watch." Jack said. "Crow what is the Pacific?"

"A mountain, dummy. You make me feel like the smart one here."

**Well guys here is Chapter two. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for the comments and sorry for any grammar mistakes or other mistakes. FYI: I am Lithuanian, so English is my second language because I lived in Ireland for 9 years now.**


	3. Chapter 3

***The bell rang***

'Finally,' Akiza thought. 'about time.'

"Class dismissed!" The teacher said and with that everyone ran out the doors. Akiza walked up to her locker and put her books in. She took everything she needed and went to the front door to meet up with Sherry and Carly.

"Hey! So how was your first day?" Sherry asked.

"Well, it was as boring to be honest. But made good friends,"

"That's good." The three girls walked out of the door and in to the park. As they were making their way to their dorms they heard a familiar voice.

"GIRLS WAIT UP!" Crow screamed. They stopped and turned back. The ginger teen was running towards them. "You wouldn't believe what happened! It was a miracle!"

"What?" Carly asked.

"Dr Goodwin let us take our cars to school!" he exclaimed. "He said that we can leave the school on weekends and we won't have to walk all the way from our dorms to the school!" Everyone was relieved from the news when they heard about it. There was a long way from the school to the dorms, but now students could drive to and fro.

_***Later that day***_

"So what can we do?" asked Sherry looking out the window. Akiza was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed. While Carly was talking on skype with her family. (For those who don't get it Carly is talking where the dark sentence is)

"_**Yes Mom, I did put on sunscreen."**_

"Let's wait until my Dad drives here with my car and then we can go somewhere for the evening."

"_**Yes Dad, I did my homework."**_

"Ok, maybe we can go to the guys dorm."

"_**No, I didn't wear a skirt above my knees."**_

"Sounds like a plan." The doorbell rang. Sherry went to go and open the door.

"Hello. I'm Mr Izayoi, is Akiza here?" The tall dark haired man in the door said.

"Hey Dad!" Akiza hugged him.

"How's school?"

"Okay, I guess. How's work? Fun?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I'm really having great fun trying to fun the city and doing paperwork nearly 24/7. It's just paradise!"

"Ok sorry for asking," she sighed. "Is my car here?"

"Yeah and the runner. I thought you might need it."

"Ok, see you later!" Akiza waved him goodbye.

"_**Mom I didn't make out with a guy, you know I'm still a fridget. Anyway I better do sleep! See you!"**_

"You're a Fridget?" Asked Sherry.

"You go to sleep at 6?" Akiza laughed.

"My parents are very protective of me."

"A little too protective," The three went out the door.

"Where's your car?" Carly asked Akiza.

"There."

"Where?"

"The black one."

"I thought you said a car not a lambourghini! Damn your family is rich!"

"What did you expect me to drive?"

"I don't know maybe a Toyota Yaris or something small."

They got into the car and drove off. Akiza turned out to be a very fast, smooth but careful driver.

"Haha This so fun!" Sherry shrieked as Akiza turned a bend.

"Fun! You expect this to be fun! I'm about to vomit!" Carly screamed over the sound of the wind out the window.

"We're here!"

_***With the guys***_

The sound of a powerful engine filled the room. The boys went outside to check out who would come to visit them. As they stepped out the door they saw a very unexpected sight.

Carly was puking into a bush with Sherry laughing and holding her hair back. Akiza was leaning against a lambourghini and twisting keys around her finger.

"You're lucky that came out after we got out." Akiza said to Carly who stopped with the vomiting. "If that came out a little earlier you would have had to buy me a new car because I don't like them getting messed up."

"Hey girls! Nice car Akiza, never knew you were wealthy." Crow greeted them.

"What do you expect she is the senator's daughter," Sherry explained.

"Oh. What's wrong with Carly?"

"Akiza turns out to be a fast driver and Carly's dinner decided to jump out"

2"Here comes breakfast" Carly groaned.

"Oh yeah, blame my driving why don't ya!" Akiza huffed. She locked the car and put the keys in her pockets.

"Hey girls why don't you come in. But Carly has to stay here in case something comes out again. Jack stay with her" Yusei said leading them into the dorm.

"Why me?" But it was too late they were already out of sight.

"So what brings you here?"

"We had nothing else to do except listen to Carly talking to skype with her parents. It was hilarious!" Sherry sighed. The dorm was blue, with white furniture. Boy colours everywhere. "So what you guys upto?"

"Well since we heard we were allowed our own cars we thought of getting our D Wheels over." Crow said plotting himself onto the sofa. Yusei also sat and motioned Akiza to sit beside him since she was very quiet and standing in a corner. She walked over and hesitantly sat down. Sherry sat on the couch.

"Akiza has hers over. All that's left then is to get mine and Carly's" Sherry said.

"You have a D Wheel?" Yusei asked Akiza. She nodded. Crow then decided to whisper in Sherry's ear. She smiled. The nodded. The two stood up and left the room. "I wonder where they are off to."

"Don't know." There was silence. It was quiet. Very quiet like silence is. Until… more silence. Plus ten thousand times that and the Yusei spoke.

"So… Um… You wanna watch TV?"

"Sure."

"_Breaking News:" _A blonde Tv reporter showed on the screen, _"Yugi Moto and Jayden Yuki are going to school in Neo Domino City Duel Academy from tomorrow! It is believed that they are going to be spending there whole school year with their cousin Akiza Izayoi,"_

"Great." Akiza mumbled.

"_it will be like a family reunion for the teens."_

"Just like the family reunion last year! And the year before that! And many other years before." Yugi shouted jumping into the dorm. "Hello, people of this dorm I am your new roommate!"

"Me too." Jayden said shaking hands with Yusei. Everyone else came into the room to congratulate the new students.

"So what are we gonna do or was doing?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing much. I was puking outside because of a certain someone!" Carly exclaimed.

"Let me guess… Akiza drove you here" Jayden asked. She nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Expensive car parked outside + someone puking = Akiza's driving," Yugi explained. "See our girl over here used to illegally race around with cars back in California." Everyone looked at Akiza. She just sighed. "Hey you guys wanna watch a video?" They all nodded. He put the CD into the player as everyone settled into their places on the sofa and around it.

_***VIDEO***_

'_**Angela's wedding' it said in big bold writing.**_ Then three small kids around the age of seven appeared on the screen. Two boys and a girl.

"So here is the flower girl," the camera focused on a little Akiza. "And our two little men who will be sitting quietly in church and not even whispering."

"I don't like being queit," Yugi whined.

"I think she knows that by know." Akiza smirked.

_**There was a time skip to when the priest said the words of the day.**_

"You may kiss the bride," As the man was about to kiss Angela Yugi shouted.

"And save some for tonight, she is a wild animal!" Everyone gasped. Akiza just started laughing her head off. "It's true!"

_**Then it started showing the after party. It was in Angela's house.**_

Yugi took the camera and started filming his cousin Jayden.

"But I can't reach the pedal!" Jayden said trying to lower his foot even more. They were in Angela's new limo. "There I got it!"

"Yay!"

"But one more question."

"What?"

"How do you drive?" They kept on turning the wheel and pressing pedals. But when they looked up they saw a white gazebo up ahead. The bad thing was, that was where the party was.

"Stop! Stop!" Yugi shouted.

"Which pedal?"

"Not the gas pedal!"

"There are three!" There was a loud Bang! They crashed into the gazebo and everyone screamed.

"What the-" Angela screeched. "My limo! What did you RATS DO?"

"Did you just call my son a rat?" The groom asked.

"No- I mean- Jayden is a great kid."

"Angela I'm sending you the divorce sheet tomorrow"

**And that is how a wedding turns into a divore**

***They shut the Tv off***

"Haha That was funny." Crow said.

"Wait til u see the others" Jayden laughed. "It's all of us pranking Akiza's parents!"

"It's getting late I think we should go" Carly said.

"Yeah, you should've been in bed by 6." Sherry laughed.

"Shut up. Oh and can someone drive me home? I don't want to puke, again."

"I will. I drive slow." Jayden said. The two nodded and went outside into Jayden's BMW.

"I thought he didn't get a licence for driving to slow." Akiza said.

"His Dad paid the instructor over 5,000 dollars so he could pass." Yugi explained.

"How slow does he go?" Crow asked. But that didn't need an answer since he could see that Jayden drove at a 5 km per hour speed. Everyone giggled. "Walking is faster than that!"

"HaHA. I cant believe I'm related to him." Akiza giggled. The girls got into Akiza's car and drove off. The lambourghinni passed the BMW and zoned off into the sunset.

"Um when you said slow, I didn't know you mean this slow." Carly said.

**Da Dam! Third chapter finished. Thank you for the support. And for those who don't get rashers they are skinny sliced bacon fried and served with an omelette and beans usually. Well hope you guys liked it and plz review!**


End file.
